To reduce harsh and glaring light emitted by a luminaire a decorative element may be used. The decorative element may shield part or all of the luminaire to reduce glare. The decorative element may also serve an aesthetic purpose too.
US2011170294 discloses a luminaire having a base, the base includes a heat sink and a primary LED module. There is one of a plurality of interchangeable decorative elements disposed against the luminaire base. The decorative element is fixed in place with one of a plurality of interchangeable collar assemblies.